


Twenty Minutes

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pantyhose (GYWO May Challenge: Dressing Up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minutes

**Twenty Minutes**  
**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity (Arrow)  
**Prompt:** Pantyhose (GYWO May Challenge: Dressing Up)  
**Word Count:** 383  
**Rating:** M

Oliver sat on the end of the bed and watched her. It was fascinating to watch Felicity put on her pantyhose when he was more familiar with taking them off her.

He watched her roll them up to the toe in her hands and dip in her pink painted toenails. She slowly slid her hands up her calf unfurling the sheer silken fabric as she went.

He shifted in his seat when she reached down and rolled up the other leg in her hands. He licked his lips as the second set of pink painted toes dipped into place.

Felicity looked at him and smiled as she slowly pulled the stocking over her calf. She stood up and put her foot on the edge of the bed next to him. She pulled the stockings slowly up one thigh then the other.

Oliver knew she was teasing him. He shifted positions one more time but it wasn’t helping. He was still aroused.

Felicity turned her back to him and pulled the panty part of the stockings over her firm ass. She looked bare but he had seen the top of the thong panties she was wearing.

Oliver didn’t realize he was breathing harder until she smoothed the red skirt of her dress over her hips and smiled at him.

Oliver looked down at her beautiful legs and licked his lips again. The sheen of the silken stockings just enhanced their beauty.

Then he saw the heels that she was slipping into. He knew he was doomed at that moment. Her red stiletto ‘fuck me’ heels was literally the cherry on the top.

“Oliver? Are you okay?” Felicity grinned mischievously when she turned around. 

Oliver looked up at her. Was she kidding? He blinked and took a breath to steady himself.

“Oliver?”

“Yeah. Let’s get this over with.” Oliver started to stand up and realized her plan had worked a little too well. “I think I need a moment.”

Felicity came closer to him and stroked his cheek as she walked past him to the bedroom door. She looked back and gave him a seductive look. “We only have to stay twenty minutes.”

Oliver’s eyes widened. He nodded. “Twenty minutes. I can do twenty minutes.”

Felicity giggled and left him sitting there to calm down.        


End file.
